The present invention relates to pallets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pallet having top and bottom decks with a plurality of telescoped leg assemblies extending therebetween.
Fork-lift pallets have been in wide use for many years to minimize the cost of handling products or articles that can be stacked or otherwise secured on them to thus enable large volumes of products or articles to be handled simultaneously and to be handled in mechanized fashion so as to minimize labor costs. Historically, fork-lift pallets have been constructed of wood, having a plurality of parallel stringers on which are nailed or otherwise secured one or more structural members defining a pallet platform. The pallet platform can be composed of multiple wood strips or unitary wood panels, such as plywood panels, to provide a generally planar support surface on which the goods or articles are appropriately arranged or stacked. The parallel stringers raise the product support platform above a floor surface and thereby permit the forks of a fork-lift truck to be inserted within spaces defined between the stringers. This enables a fork-lift truck to lift and move the pallet with all of its articles as a unit or package. Typically, the pallet will remain with the products or articles until such time as the articles are removed from the pallet for further handling, for use or for distribution.
Even though pallets are typically of low cost, they are sufficiently costly that they are used many times for shipment of products before they become sufficiently worn or damaged that replacement is necessary. Although wood has historically been a low cost commodity, thus enabling pallets to be manufactured of wood at low cost, of late, the cost of wood for products such as pallets has significantly increased, thus causing pallet manufacturers to seek other sources for materials. Pallets have been constructed of extruded or formed metal such as steel or aluminum. Pallets have also been constructed of molded or extruded plastic materials, including virgin plastic material or plastic material that has been recycled or reclaimed from waste.
Plastic pallets are often difficult to manufacture and assemble due to the complexity and/or number of parts. Additionally, plastic pallets are often subject to excessive wear or failure, particularly at points of interconnection or at support posts which are most susceptible to contact from fork-lift tines or the like.
It is desirable to provide a pallet construction wherein the pallet is easy to manufacture and assemble while providing a desired stability and durability.